


Just Trying

by Spooky_Janis



Series: janis x karen [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Janis/pseuds/Spooky_Janis
Summary: “I’m… really not sure that cookies is the right work for them,” Janis wrinkles her nose. “I don’t mean to be horrible, Karen, but they’re more like biohazards.”“I would agree, I mean, you’re probably not wrong,” Karen shrugs. “But I don’t know what a biohazard is.”Karen tries to bake cookies for Janis.





	Just Trying

Janis can barely keep her eyes open during her lecture, her chin resting on her hands as her eyes droop and her lecturer’s monotonous voice drones on. She’s not quite sure what makes these lectures so boring, she loves the subject, that's why she's studying it at college, but it’s more often than not that she finds herself in this state. Maybe it’s the dim lights in the lecture hall, or the oddly—for a lecture theatre—comfortable seats. Either way, Janis is aware that she’s losing the battle to stay awake and she pulls her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her social media instead of paying attention.

Boring lecture and all, it’s been a pretty crappy day and when Cady, inevitably, sends a message to their group chat to ask how their days have been, Janis sends back a thumbs down emoji. When Cady responds with question marks, Janis slyly takes a picture of the densely packed _PowerPoint_ slide that her lecturer is taking his sweet time getting through, and sends it. Both Damian and Cady spam crying emojis, whilst the others don’t say anything, although Regina does leave a sad react on the picture. Janis supposes that’s a sign of solidarity.  

Once the lecture ends, Janis spends no time shoving her laptop into her backpack and getting the hell out of there. She’d promised Karen that she’d go food shopping once she was done and she decides to just get it over and done with without going back to the apartment before. Seeing her girlfriend would only make her want to stay, and they had already been putting off the shopping trip for a couple of days. Soon their cupboards would be completely bare, along with their fridge and freezer, and Janis isn’t the greatest person to be around when she’s hungry. So for Karen’s sake more than anything, Janis volunteered to do the shopping trip this week. Karen hates shopping—well, food shopping—because she gets too overwhelmed with prices and deals and where things are kept

An hour and a half and eight shopping bags later, Janis is struggling up the stairs to her apartment whilst trying to pull the keys from her pocket. She manages it, without dropping too many things, which she counts as a win, and unlocks the door to the smell of something burning and the smoke alarm wailing.

Dropping the bags immediately, Janis doesn’t even bother to take her shoes off as she dashes into the kitchen and glances around the room to see if there’s any sign of a fire. She doesn’t see any flames, just a tray of blackened _something_ on the kitchen side, and it becomes pretty clear what’s happened. Karen had burnt whatever she was baking and freaked out when the smoke alarm went off. She was probably hiding in the bathroom, but she’d be back once the smoke alarm was off. Janis pulls a chair over from the breakfast bar and uses it to stand on to reach the smoke alarm. She turns it off and soon enough, like Janis was expecting, Karen pokes her head around the doorframe.

“You want to explain, babe?” Janis asks, putting her hands on Karen’s waist and pulling the girl close so that their noses are almost touching.

Karen looks almost nervous to tell Janis and gestures to the tray on the side. “I burnt them.”

“I can see that,” Janis smiles, pressing a kiss to Karen’s lips before pulling away. “But why were you baking in the first place?”

“Because I saw that you’d had a bad day,” Karen pouts. “I just wanted to make you some cookies for you to have once you got home.”

“I’m… really not sure that cookies is the right work for them,” Janis wrinkles her nose. “I don’t mean to be horrible, Karen, but they’re more like biohazards.”

“I would agree, I mean, you’re probably not wrong,” Karen shrugs. “But I don’t know what a biohazard is.”

Janis laughs, pressing another kiss to Karen’s forehead before grabbing the tray and prising the burnt cookies off of it and into the bin. She fills the sink with soapy water and leaves the tray in there to soak whilst she and Karen both unpack the shopping.

“It’s just as well I bought this then,” Janis says, holding up some store-bought cookie dough. “We can bake them for dessert? Damian’s coming over for dinner tonight, and cookies are his favourite.”

“I’d love that.” Karen starts to grin, but then her face falls and she takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry if that added to your already bad day, Jan.”

“It didn’t,” Janis assures, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “In fact, just the thought that you were trying to cheer me up makes it a better day and the fact that you managed to burn cookies so badly cheers me up, too. You could never ruin my day, babe.”

“I’m glad,” Karen smiles, hugging Janis so tightly that she can barely breathe. She doesn’t complain though; Karen’s hugs are fucking good. Karen pulls away, ripping open the store-bought dough. “Let’s hope we don’t burn these ones, huh?”

“We can only pray,” Janis responds with a giggle, grabbing a clean baking tray from the cupboard. “I’m not sure Damian’s a fan of burnt cookies, you know. Tragedy, huh? If he did he could’ve had a whole batch.”


End file.
